1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction members and more particularly to construction members capable of being interfitted with similar construction members to form a multiplicity of larger structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although many efforts have been made in the past to develop various types of prefabricated building components, most if not all, of the efforts have been directed towards the manufacture of wall sections and other relatively large components each of which requires a different pattern and different manufacturing procedures. In addition, efforts have been made in the past to develop small light-weight construction panels which may be utilized in the fabrication of a multiplicity of larger structures. However, these construction members suffer from the complexity of their interfitting means and procedures. In addition, such construction members require extensive and complex manufacturing procedures.